The Ghost Of The Angels: Parte 2 Silver's Addiction
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Cuando el amor de nuestras vidas desaparece, la locura y la muerte se apoderan de nosotros mismos, ¿Que somos capaces de hacer ante tanta locura por venganza? La muerte sera una salida, o quisas, la única. Parte 2 de 3
1. El comienzo de un fin

Antes de Empezar quiero hacer referencias del fic:

Este solo es la primera parte de tres que completaran el fic.

Habrá demasiado drama y algo de suspenso.

Este Fanfic contiene violencia ficticia pero explicita.

Contiene escenas sangrientas.

Puede contener algo de religión.

Los personajes usados en este Fanfic le pertenecen a SONIC TEAM JAPAN y a SEGA CORP.

No habrá contenido sexual ni cursilerías (cariñitos, besos, sexo, apodos sentimentales, etc.).

Bueno quiero agregar, que esta es la segunda parte de una trama que durara 3 partes, la primera parte, llamaba The Ghost Of The Angels (TGOTA) Parte 1 = Shadow's Frenzy, esta terminada (En fanfic, el comic aun esta en el principio) DISFRUTENLO…

**EL COMIENZO DE UN FIN**

.- ¡CALLENSE! – Grito para continuar lanzando botes pequeños de plástico transparente los cuales estaban completamente vacíos pero con un poco de color blanco en su interior.

Se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer para sentarse, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza a modo de desesperación, ya estaba en la punta del Iceberg, completamente desesperado, comenzó a arañarse la cabeza clavando tan fuerte sus uñas en ella al punto en que de su cabeza comenzó a emanar ese liquido vital de color carmesí, no le importo, simplemente no sentía dolor o solo lo ignoraba, estaba concentrado en una sola cosa.

.- ¿Por qué? Maldición ¿Por qué? – Comenzó a decir desesperado.

Sus ojos estaban rojizos, sus pupilas dilatadas y la mandíbula le temblaba, su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse, pero solo estaba nervioso, ansioso, aun estaba intranquilo y lo que es mas, estaba completamente asustado, se podía ver en su mirada el terror que sentía en ese momento pero nadie podía calmarlo, estaba solo.

.- Solo quiero irme, jamás debí quedarme, ¿Por qué me quede? Debí irme en cuanto termino lo de Iblis, esto no estaría pasando y yo viviría en paz y tranquilo en el futuro donde pertenezco – Comenzó a llorar y su voz se oía quebrada, desesperada, jamás creyó estar así en toda su vida.

Vio los frascos vacíos que anteriormente lanzo con ira a la puerta y parte de la pared, cada uno tenia una etiqueta con la cual identificar el ya escaso contenido de cada frasco.

"_Todos los días a las 7:00 a.m. una al día" "2 veces al día en un periodo de 12 hrs". "Cocaína". "Marihuana". "Heroína". _Era lo que decía cada una de las etiquetas_. _Mientras veía su piso lleno de frascos y algunas cosas rotas además de jeringas, algunas con sangre y otras con sustancias desconocidas, divisó una cajetilla parecida a la de los cigarros justo en la esquina.

Se incorporo un poco y fue a gatas hasta el origen de esa cajetilla, la tomo y la vio fijamente, la etiqueta decía "Mixto" una combinación demasiado peligrosa, es una combinación de marihuana y pasta base, la cual, es mas adictiva que la marihuana, desesperadamente abrió la cajetilla y comprobó lo que quería, habían 10 o 12 rollos como cigarros que contenían esa sustancia tan dañina, se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia su cocina, abrió varios cajones hasta que logro hallar lo que buscaba, un encendedor.

Se sentó en el suelo recargándose de la pared, se coloco aquel "cigarro" en la boca y prendió el encendedor, cubriendo aquel rollito de papel, o como se le llama "churro o churrito" de mixto y el encendedor con ambas manos hasta que logro prender el famoso churrito, comenzó a fumarlo, se sentía tan bien, amaba sentir esa sensación de relajación y paz, pero a la vez, sabia que no estaba bien, su lado consiente seguía aun de pie, pidiendo a gritos que se detuviera.

.- Por favor que alguien me ayude… - Dijo mirando el techo mientras seguía fumando, intento recordar como había llegado hasta ese punto, viajo en sus recuerdos pero no mucho le llegaba a la mente…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Silver's POV**

.- Silver…. Vamos despierta… - Comencé a escuchar como alguien me hablaba.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré directo con el suelo, estaba sobre una piedra o un pedazo de concreto, pose mi mano sobre ese pedazo de pared y me di una vuelta cayendo de lleno al suelo, me queje demasiado, el cuerpo me dolía, todo en ese momento era confuso para mi.

.- Silver, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Escuche una voz masculina a mi lado, gire un poco la cabeza a su dirección, era Knuckles, casi no lo distinguía bien, había mucho polvo y mi vista borrosa no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Sentí como Knuckles tomaba mi muñeca y como ponía su mano sobre mi espalda y tirando un poco hizo que me incorporara al punto de sentarme, yo no dude en quejarme, estaba demasiado lastimado. Alce un poco mi vista y logre ver a Shadow de pe, lo veía demasiado borroso pero lo pude distinguir, a el y a Rouge, pero de pronto vi como Shadow cayo de rodillas abrazándose el mismo, mi mente era un completo caos, no recordaba nada.

.- Silver, tranquilo vamos a sacarlos de este lugar. – Me dijo Knuckles, parecía que me estaba tratando de tranquilizar de algo, pero, ¿De que? Ni siquiera se donde estoy ni que sucedió.

Un dolor punzante apareció en la pate detrás de mi cabeza, en la nuca, coloque mis manos sobre ella y agache la cabeza, comencé a quejarme a lo que Knuckles identifico que algo andaba mal conmigo, puso una mano sobre mi hombro derecho y comenzó a hablarme, no entendía nada de lo que me decía, yo solo me quejaba, y de un segundo a otro un color negro invadió mi vista al punto de quedar inconsciente.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Desperté rápidamente incorporándome al punto de quedar sentado, estaba jadeando incontrolablemente y estaba sudando además, estaba intentando regular mi respiración ya que era agitada y eso hacia que mi garganta comenzara a lastimarme.

.- Silver tranquilo – Sentí una mano sobre mi espalda, gire mi cabeza un poco para ver de quien se trataba, era Amy, me estaba dedicando una dulce sonrisa. – Ya estas a salvo y estas muy bien, parece que la fiebre bajo.- Dicho esto coloco su mano sobre mi frente, yo solo la miraba confundido.- ¿Uh? ¿Qué? No me digas que te volviste sordo hehe – Me dijo en forma burlona, por lo cual deduje que estaba jugando un poco, yo aun la miraba totalmente confundido.

.- Amy, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunte un poco serio, ella cambio su animo a uno serio.

.- En verdad no lo se, yo estaba con Cream, Rouge y Knuckles, vigilaba la radio con Knuckles porque comencé a preocuparme por la conversación que mantenía el con ustedes, hasta que el les grito que salieran de ahí y de pronto se escucho una explosión justo donde estaban, fuimos a ver que paso y los encontramos a ti, a Shadow y a Tails gravemente heridos gracias a la explosión, enserio no recuerdas nada ¿Verdad? – Me limite a contestarle negando con la cabeza, en cuanto lo hice me queje un poco, note que tenia un ligero dolor de cabeza. - ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto con preocupación.

.- Si, no te preocupes, me duele un poco la cabeza eso es todo…

.- ¿Quieres algún medicamento?

.- No gracias, se me pasara en un rato.

.- Mira, si el dolor aumenta en unos 5 o 10 minutos avísame para traerte un medicamento, ¿De acuerdo?

.- Claro, gracias Amy.- Le dedique una sonrisa para que ella estuviera tranquila, me devolvió el gesto y camino hacia la puerta.

.- Dejare que descanses un rato, mas tarde vamos a ir a casa de Rouge, dice que quiere asegurarse de que todos estemos bien, así que nos invito al desayuno, ¿Te parece bien?

.- Claro que si, me encantaría ir- Conteste animadamente, ese tipo de reuniones me gustan ya que siempre estaba solo, solo con Blaze y nadie mas que nos acompañara.

.- De acuerdo, vendré a verte en una hora, por lo mientras solo descansa, estas en tu casa recuérdalo – Después de eso cerro la puerta dejándome solo.

Di un suspiro, en verdad estaba cansado y un poco adolorido. Revise con la mirada la habitación, era para invitados… o mas bien para invitadas, estaba decorado como el cuarto de una niña con colores rosa moñitos y eso. Mire la colcha con la cual estaba tapado, era azul con varios adornos florales…. pero azul, aunque aun así parecía de niña… pero era azul.

Me recosté de nueva cuenta y me limite a ver el techo, en ese momento me sentía muy relajado, me encanta esta sensación de paz y de que, aunque estoy aun algo herido, no pasa nada malo a mi alrededor y puedo estar tranquilo sin que nada me moleste.

Dormí un poco y al dar la hora que dijo Amy que vendría eso hizo, fue a verme y yo me levante de la cama y camine siguiéndola, íbamos a ir a la invitación que nos dio Rouge, parecía que nada malo paso y que esa tal supuesta explosión solo fue un invento, en fin, ya no me quedaría atrás con lo que paso anteriormente, me siento bien, bien estaré todo el día, nada malo podría impedir…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? X3 Espero que si porque si no me aventare del puente peatonal por el que cruzo para regresar de la escuela a mi casa el cual me da pánico XPU bueno, espero que sigan leyendo esta trama, recuerden que como TGOTA Parte 1 Shadow's Frenzy termino sigue esta trama que es la parte 2 y aun falta la parte 3 y final X3

Tengo que informarles que el comic de TGOTA Parte 1 aun esta en las primeras paginas, así que no puedo empezar a hacer el comic de la parte 2 (en la que están ahora mismo) ya que seria todo un gran reto y no podría terminarlos nunca, así que prefiero esperar a terminar la primera parte para empezar la segunda y por ultimo la tercera parte en comics, e calculado un total de 100 paginas por cada parte, mas o menos, cada capitulo me toma como 30 paginas, así que será demasiado, por lo cual les pido paciencia, aun estoy estudiando y créanme que también es difícil ya que la carrera que estudio me pide circuitos, pistas etc. Todo electrónica, y no me puedo atrasar, pero intentare continuar el comic lo antes posible.

Sin más que decir **por favor dejen reviews, porque sin ellos no me dan ganas de subir capitulo :D sus comentarios son muy importantes. **

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	2. De par en par

Sorpresa XD yeah ahora vengo con muy buenos propósitos, continuar y actualizar cada fanfic cada semana que toque subir el capitulo nuevo yeeeey =3 bueno no los interrumpo y que empiece la función X3

**DE PAR EN PAR**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Silver's POV**

En el camino hacia la casa de Rouge Amy no paraba de hablar sobre Sonic, era de esperarse, esta profundamente enamorada de él, que esperarse de alguien así. Yo solo asentía o le dedicaba una sonrisa siguiéndole el juego.

.- ¿No crees que Sonic es un ángel? – Pregunto ella con las manos entrelazadas de niña soñadora.

.- Bueno, si esa es la manera en que tu lo vez, creo que si, pero a mi parecer, solo es alguien normal. – Me limite a contestar, muchos han criticado mi orientación sexual, estoy arto de eso, a veces es por juego y lo dejo pasar ya no eh recibido ningún insulto desde que me hice amigo de todos.

.- Yo creo que si, porque si tu fuera yo lo creerías – Me contesto felizmente.

.- Ya lo dijiste, si fuera, pero como no solo dejare que tus ideas me den una buena imagen de lo que piensan ustedes – Me reí un poco, sabia que esa frase de "Así conoceré mejor la forma de actuar de una mujer" le molestaba, yo solo lo usaba de juego.

.- Jaja, muy gracioso – Me dijo no muy feliz pero con una mueca algo burlona.

Por fin, llegamos a casa de Rouge, Amy toco la puerta suavemente y de inmediato nos abrió Rouge con una sonrisa.

.- Valla al fin llegan, solo faltaban ustedes, pasen. – Nos pidió haciéndose a un lado para poder entrar y luego cerrar la puerta, vi que casi todos estaban ahí en la sala, Amy en cuanto vio a Sonic se lanzo hacia el como era siempre de esperarse. – Dime algo Silver ¿Cómo te sientes? Te veías muy mal y al parecer caíste peor que los demás. – Pregunto Rouge.

.- Si ahora me siento bien, gracias chicos – Me limite a contestar, pero, ¿Enserio fui uno de los que resultaron peor en esa explosión?

.- Nos habían preocupado mucho, yo solo vi a Shadow que al parecer golpeo la pared con tal fuerza que cayo desmayado, Tails por igual, pero tu, demonios tienes una suerte para caer sobre un pedazo de concreto, y fuiste el único – Me contesto Knuckles con una media sonrisa, sé que se habrán preocupado si no, me hubieran dejado ahí tirado sin mas remedio que dejarme morir.

.- Bueno Silver ahora te toca a ti – Rouge tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia la cocina.

.- ¿Eh? – Estaba confundido y realmente no sabia a lo que se refería.

.- Te va a interrogar, yo llegue hace poco así que a mi ya me toco jaja – Me contesto Tails con una sonrisa, bueno tal vez aun este preocupada así que yo la seguí hasta la cocina donde me pidió que me sentara en una silla frente a una mesa a lo cual obedecí, después ella tomo asiento frente a mi.

.- ¿Tienes hambre? O ¿Quieres que te sirva algo? – Me pregunto Rouge, pero con un tono algo serio.

.- No gracias Rouge, estoy bien – Conteste sin mas poniendo una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

.- Te parecerá gracioso pero quiero saber lo que en realidad paso en la explosión, esto ya lo hable con los demás y las preguntas que te voy a hacer son hechas de parte de todos los demás ahí en la sala, no por curiosidad, si no por protección, no sabemos que hubo allá adentro cuando ocurrió, así que necesito que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdas. – Pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos, no creo que estuviera mintiendo en verdad esta preocupada tal vez como todos los demás, suspire y comencé a hablar.

.- Mira Rouge, yo… casi no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, solo desperté pero no sabia en donde estaba ni que había ocurrido… ni siquiera sé que estábamos investigando o si enserio investigábamos algo, no lo se… solo puedo recordar un hormigueó justo en la nariz, como un aroma algo extraño, pero nada mas…

.- Debió ser la pólvora antes de estallar…- Comento Rouge pensativa.- Bueno, sea lo que sea yo…

.- Rouge – No pudo terminar la frase ya que Shadow entro a la cocina llamándola a lo que ambos lo volteamos a ver.

.- ¿Qué hay Shadow? – Salude amistosamente con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

.- Hola – Devolvió el saludo un poco frio y sin interés.

.- Bueno, no tardaste mucho en bajar – Dijo Rouge dirigiéndose a Shadow que estaba aun en la entrada - voy a ir a ver una cosa y cuando regrese te serviré el desayuno a ti y a Silver

.- Pero Rouge ya te dije que no tengo…

.- Eres mi invitado y mientras estés en mi casa vas a hacer lo que diga –Me interrumpió, yo solo me quede callado mientras veía de reojo a Shadow quien se sentó frente a mi.

.-…ok… - Baje la cabeza algo apenado y "triste" como si fuera un niño regañado, solo por juego.

.- Muy bien, ahora vuelvo – Nos dijo antes de salir y dejarnos solo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, Shadow cruzo sus brazos y los puso sobre la mesa, yo solo me quede viendo la mesa.

.- ¿Te puedo comentar algo? – Lo escuche decirme con un tono algo serio, no es normal en el que quiera "comentar" algo con alguien a solas, algo parecía no andar nada bien.

.- Uh… c-claro ¿Por qué no? adelante ¿Que pasa? – Le dije demostrándole confianza para que me dijera lo que ocurría.

.- Um… bueno, es solo que… creo que tengo un pequeño problema y… bueno se lo iba a comentar a Rouge, pero… - Podía notar que estaba tenso y con un aire de preocupación, este no es el Shadow que yo conocí.

.- Vamos Shadow tranquilo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí en lo que sea. – Le dije para intentar por lo menos tranquilizarlo y que sepa que podía confiar en mi.

.-… ok, bueno el problema es… que ayer… después de lo que paso en la base de Eggman, me desmaye y tuve un extraño sueño…

.- ¿Qué fue? – Pregunte curioso.

.- Bueno… fue algo… soñé con la… escena de lo que paso hace mucho tiempo…

.- Oh ¿El accidente en ARK?

.- ¿Pero como sabes sobre…?

.- F-fue Sonic, un día me lo comento yo no tuve nada que ver. – Respondí rápidamente nervioso, si alguien hacia enojar a Shadow no vivía para contarlo.

.- Ok, no importa, el punto es… que… yo… en mi sueño… fui el que mato a María… - ¿Qué? ¿El la mato?

.- La chica con la que estabas en el ARK ¿No? – Pregunte para asegurarme.

.- Si… ella… era… una persona muy especial para mí…

.- Oh, lo siento mucho… bueno, lo del sueño creo que es algo extraño, ¿Ya habías soñado de esa manera?

.- No… pero eso no es todo…

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Hoy, en la mañana… mientras acomodaba una de las almohadas de la cama… algo se cayó de ella… era…

.- ¡Perdonen la tardanza chicos! – Llego Rouge interrumpiéndonos, me dejo en suspenso yo solo finji no estar preocupado o algo.

.- No te preocupes Rouge estábamos bien. – Comente rápidamente.

.- Lo siento, tuve que ir por un cuchillo nuevo porque el otro no lo encuentro - ¿Cómo alguien puede perder un cuchillo de esa manera? Me parece algo extraño.

.- Ok – Le conteste y aprovechando el que Rouge nos dio la espalda tome de la barra una pluma que había ahí, obviamente, con mi telequinesis porque no la alcanzaba, y si lo intentaba me caería de la silla, tome la pluma y una servilleta que había en la mesa y empecé a escribir.

En cuanto termine le pase la servilleta y la pluma a Shadow como si nada para que me contestara de nueva cuenta.

"**¿Que fue lo que se cayó?"** Decía la nota, y así como escribí la nota el comenzó a escribir su respuesta pasándome la servilleta y la pluma de regreso.

"**El cuchillo que Rouge perdió" **Esa era su respuesta, de pronto escuche millones de voces invadir mi cabeza y con ellas un dolos punzante, comencé a quejarme y a hace gestos de dolor poniendo mi mano en la cabeza.

.- ¿Silver? – Escuche entre las voces, era Shadow, lo podía escuchar claramente aun.

.- N-no es nada… - Conteste sin dejar de quejarme, Rouge se percato de mis quejidos y se acercó a mi.

.- ¿Silver estas bien? – Pregunto ella al ver como comenzaba a quejarme aun más.

.- E-estoy b-bien… agh – Conteste, no se lo que me esta pasando, las voces se escuchan aun mas fuertes y mas claras.

"**Que engaño" "Mentiroso" "Estafador" "Sálvame" "Púdrete en el infierno" "Jodete" "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" "Deja de fingir" "No eres nada" "No hiciste nada" **Era lo que escuchaba, no estoy seguro de lo que significaban, no sabia que eran. Comencé a marearme fuertemente, ya no veía nada claro todo me parecía borroso.

Entre mi borrosa viste logre ver que Shadow parecía sufrir lo que yo y al ver hacia su derecha… me vi a mi mismo, con la mirada baja parado como si nada, en cuanto lo vi las voces cesaron pero mi vista seguía borrosa, me sorprendí demasiado, ¿Como era posible que fuera yo? Comencé a entrar en pánico.

.- Tal vez ayudemos un poco - Me dijo con una sonrisa demasiado sínica, las voces de nuevo comenzaron fuertemente el dolor era aun mas intenso y tras un grito de desesperación caí desmayado sobre la mesa sin saber nada mas…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Espero haya sido de su agrado =3 notaran que es algo similar al capitulo dos de Shadow's Frenzy, pero de eso se trata, se supone todo les pasa al mismo, tiempo, aquí se arreglaran algunas dudas que se tuvieron del fanfic de Shadow's Frenzy, así que no se pierdan nuevos capítulos todos los martes ahora si JURO! Continuarlos cada semana.

Sin más que decir.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	3. Clon

**CLON**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Silver's POV**

Desperté entre un mar de mareos y confusiones, parecía estar en una habitación oscura, me senté, me di cuenta que estaba en el suelo de aquel extraño lugar, solo podía ver mi cuerpo como si yo mismo emanara algo de luz pero que no iluminaba nada, era un lugar completamente vacío, no había inicio ni un fin, hasta en un momento creí no estar en el suelo si no en el techo ya que después de a verme levantado todo me parecía lo mismo.

De la nada sentí un fuerte puñetazo en mi mejilla izquierda provocando que me cayera de tal fuerza que tenia ese golpe, me levante un poco sentándome de nuevo y sobando mi mejilla.

.- Auch hasta a mi me dolió.- Escuche frente a mi, alce un poco la mirada y… era yo, como si fuera una copia mía, lo miraba parado y viendo la mano con la cual me golpeo, pero algo en esa copia parecía estar mal, su mirada y la mía no eran la misma.

.- Pero que…

.- Hola espejito – Me miro dándome una sonrisa pero con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo como si estuviera loco, se acercó a mi y tomo mi barbilla – Diablos parece que enserio te dolió ese golpe – Exclamo moviendo un poco mi cabeza para que el pudiera ver mi mejilla roja por el golpe. Yo solo estaba paralizado.

.- ¿Quién eres?... – Pregunte aun en mi estado de shock.

.- Valla – Exclamo algo molesto incorporándose y poniendo su mano sobre su nuca con una expresión de confusión y molestia.- Pensé que tu lo sabrías… - De sus púas saco un pequeño frasco que al parecer contenía pastillas, abrió el frasco y puso un par de esas pastillas y haciendo la cabeza para atrás se las comió.- Oh mis modales, ¿Quieres unas? – Me pregunto mostrándome ese frasco.

.- N-No… gracias…- Rechace al instante.

.- No te preocupes muy pronto me rogaras por unas como estas pero yo prefiero la H.

.- ¿H? – Sonrió sínicamente al ver mi confusión.

.- He-ro-i-na.- Después de un pequeño silencio me dio un puñetazo de nuevo en la cara.- ¡ES UNA DROGA IMBECIL! – Me grito después de aquel golpe.

Sentía como un hilito de sangre resbalaba por mi labio inferior hacia mi barbilla. Me quede en silencio dando a entender que no sabía a lo que se refería.

.- No te preocupes, después sabrás mucho sobre este tipo de cosas, por ahora solo eres un enano aprendiz – Saco un extraño rollito de papel, que al parecer contenía algo raro, no distinguí lo que era, tomo una especie de encendedor y prendió aquel papelito poniendo el otro extremo en su boca y parecía inhalarlo, solo veía como una especie de humo salía de su boca y de ese rollito de papel.

.- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunte ya desesperado por irme de ese lugar sin principio ni fin. Me dio la espalda aun con ese papel en la boca.

.- En tu propio final… - Escuche levemente y con una voz demasiado seria.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Desperté de golpe sentándome en la cama, estaba agitado, confundido y sudando, podía escuchar mi corazón latir a mil provocando un pequeño dolor en mi pecho, puse mi mano sobre este intentando regular mi respiración. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Roce un poco mi mano contra mi mejilla donde ese clon mio, no se como llamarle, me había golpeado, note un pequeño dolor. Significara… que… acaso… ¿Eso fue real?

Escuche varios ruidos, golpes y gritos que parecían provenir del primer piso de la casa, por lógica podría seguir en casa de Rouge. Me levante de la cama y camine hacia la puerta para poder escuchar mejor lo que sucedía.

.- ¡VAMOS SHADOW CONTROLATE! – Logre escuchar entre la puerta, era Sonic

.- ¡ROUGE QUITALE ESA COSA! – Knuckles también.

.- ¡VAMOS SHADOW DAMELO YA! ¿Dámelo? ¿Qué diablos sucede ahí abajo?

Escuche forcejeos, quejas, un grito de dolor al parecer de Shadow, algo malo parecía suceder. Escuche un fuerte golpe y luego como Sonic se quejaba con Knuckles. Esto no esta nada cuerdo. Abrí la puerta y salí a paso algo lento para no llamar mucho la atención, aun seguía un poco adormilado, baje por las escaleras y pude ver a Sonic que salía dela cocina.

.- Hi Silver – Me saludo dedicándome una sonrisa simpática.

.- ¿Uh? … ah hola Sonic – Le devolví el gesto.

.- ¿Te sientes bien?

.- Si… solo acabo de despertar es todo – Respondí dando un bostezo.

.- Hehe, cool

.- ¿Qué eran todos esos gritos y ruidos?... – Pregunte confundido.

.- Bueno… hubo un pequeño incidente, pero ya todo está en orden, no te preocupes.

.- ¿Incidente?

.- Te lo explicaremos luego, tu tranquilo.

.-… Está bien… - No entendía nada, pero bueno, tal vez era mejor no enterarse. La curiosidad mato al gato.

.- Oh Silver, ya despertaste – Dijo Rouge saliendo de la cocina hacia la sala. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

.- Pues, bien – Respondí casi sin ganas.

.- Me alegra mucho. Nos dieron un gran susto – Se quejo.

.- Hehe lo siento – Dije algo avergonzado.

.- Rouge ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Note un poco de seriedad en la voz de Sonic, algo muy anormal en el.

.- Uh… claro – Respondió Rouge igual de confundida que yo.

.- Creo que… ohm… iré a la cocina… - Dije para poder dejarlos solos, creo que hacia un mal tercio ahí.

Cuando entre a la cocina pude ver a Knuckles parado con los ojos cerrados parecía estar pensando. Shadow estaba todo vendado, eso me pareció una mala señal, con algo de nervios y un poco de miedo me senté frente a él esperando mi presencia no le moleste.

El silencio era incomodo, odiaba este tipo de silencio, comenzaba a aburrirme, así que con la ayuda de mi telequinesis levante algunos cubiertos al azar y comencé a girarlos en el aire para entretenerme un rato.

Me quede pensando en lo que paso en mi sueño, y en si fue realidad o no, aun sentía el dolor de ese golpe. Sera que me estoy volviendo loco o acaso solo fue una pesadilla…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Solo un día de retraso, pero en la misma semana que se sube XD Lo siento, tuve que hacer una rubrica (trabajo o ejercicio que cuenta como si hubieras hecho un examen para final de tu semestre y evaluarte) y ya no me dio tiempo, ya estoy entrando a final de primera de tres evaluaciones, y las materias me tienen a mil D= bueno espero les haya gustado =3

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	4. Solo Aspirina

**SOLO ASPIRINA**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Silver's POV**

.- Valla, esto sí es deprimente – Comento Rouge con una sonrisa al entrar a la cocina, yo seguía entreteniéndome con esos cubiertos – Hasta parece que alguien murió – Ante ese pequeño comentario un pequeño sentimiento de enojo y frustración apareció en mi provocando que dejara caer los cubiertos y quede totalmente en silencio intentando calmarme, Shadow había golpeado la mesa pero eso a mí no me dio importancia. -… ¿Ocurre algo…? – Pregunto Rouge asustándose un poco.

.- Lo siento Rouge, no quise asustarte, me distraje un poco y deje caer los cubiertos – Me disculpe avergonzado y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

.- Aun tengo el brazo acalambrado – Se defendió simplemente Shadow.

.-…ok… - Dijo una confundida Rouge. Luego tocaron la puerta.

.- Iré a ver – Dijo Sonic corriendo hacia la entrada y abriendo la puerta dejándonos solos.

Me quede pensativo intentando asimilar lo que sentí momentos atrás…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End Silver's POV**

.- Hey Rouge tienes correo – Llamo Sonic la atención de Rouge

.- ¿Correo? – Dijo algo confundida mientras Sonic le entregaba un tipo de invitación y la leía - ¿Fiesta de te? bueno, será divertido. – Dijo finalmente después de leer la invitación mientras Sonic le entregaba las demás a Knuckles, Silver y Shadow quien no se molesto en leer y solo puso la invitación volteada sobre la mesa. Silver tomo la invitación y la leyó muy interesado viendo cada detalle.

.- ¿Quieres ir Silver? – Pregunto Rouge con una sonrisa.

.- Suena divertido, además soy invitado no puedo faltar – Sonrió muy contento aceptando la invitación, le daba ternura lo que podría llegar a hacer Cream para reunir a todos sus amigos. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza apareció en Silver quejándose un poco.

.- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto Sonic.

.- No es nada, un ligero dolor de cabeza, estaré bien – Intento convencer sin éxito.

.- No, si quieres ir a esa fiesta necesitar ir en buen estado – Rouge abrió uno de los cajones de la cocina y saco una hilera de pastillas llamadas aspirinas. Saco una de su empaque y se la dio a Silver.

.- Pero Rouge estoy bien – Replico Silver con la pastilla en la mano viendo como Rouge serbia un vaso de agua.

.- No, no, no, te la vas a tomar para tu dolor de cabeza, toma, pásatela con agua – Le entrego el vaso con agua a Silver y este lo tomo y como niño regañado se tomo la pastilla de una vez y en un solo trago, después termino de beber el vaso con agua dejando el vaso vacio sobre la mesa.

.- Gracias Rouge.

.- Iré a comprar algo para ayudar a la pequeña Cream con su fiesta.- Dijo Rouge casi saliendo de la cocina. – No tardo.

.- Te acompaño por el camino Rouge debo irme, no quiero molestar aquí en tu casa, además debo prepararme para ir con Cream – Dijo Silver levantándose de la silla.

.- Yo también me tengo que ir, hasta luego Sonic.

.-Bye Knuckles, bye Silver – Se despidió Sonic.

.- Yo volveré en un rato no tardare, mientras vigila a esa estatua de ahí – Comento Rouge refiriéndose a Shadow.

.- No te preocupes todo en orden – Sonrió Sonic dejando a Rouge tranquila y yéndose del lugar acompañada de Knuckles y Silver.

.- Aquí me voy solo chicos, nos vemos después – Dijo Silver yendo para otro camino y despidiéndose de la mano de Rouge y Knuckles quienes siguieron su camino.

Silver llego a su dicha casa, cerró la puerta después de su entrada y camino hacia su cuarto. Se acostó en su cama, se sentía cansado y con mucho sueño.

.-Valla así que aspirina, yo pensaba algo más fuerte. – Escucho a su lado, miro hacia donde escucho esa voz y ahí estaba, su tipo de clon fumando algo de marihuana, algo que Silver aun no conocía en verdad. –Aun te duele la cabeza ¿eh?

.- U-un poco… creo… - Respondió Silver aun shockeado por la aparición repentina.

.- Entonces tomate este – Le enseño un frasco con algunas pastillas color blanco, tomo la mano de Silver y le dio el frasco. – Estas te quitaran el dolor de cabeza además del cansancio.

.- ¿Enserio?

.-Créeme funcionan jeje – Siguió fumando esa sustancia dañina para los pulmones.

.-… - Silver estaba a punto de tomarse esa pastilla.

.- Espera no te la debes tragar así porque si.- Interrumpió su "clon" antes de que Silver pudiera consumirla – Ponla debajo de la lengua y deja que se derrita sola o solo mueves la lengua un poco para ahorrar un poco de tiempo, al principio sabrá amarga pero enserio te ayudara.

Ante aquella "recomendación" Silver coloco la pastilla bajo su lengua, tenía un sabor demasiado amargo pero debía aguantarse, pasaron algunos minutos y por fin la pastilla se derritió. Se sintió muy bien y con mucha energía, en verdad que le ayudo, le dieron ganas de hacer varias cosas, se sentía emocionado.

.- Wuau esto enserio funciona – Exclamo Silver a modo de felicidad levantándose de la cama.

.- De nada, te dije que funcionaria – Siguió fumando casi sin ponerle atención a Silver.

.- Ya me tengo que ir, o si no llegare a la fiesta de Cream – Salió de su casa demasiado acelerado.

.- Así te sentirás hasta que te de un severo bajón que no lo aguantaras hehe...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Continuando esta dramática historia XD eh tenido que investigar mucho sobre drogas, no es nada fácil XPU pero bueno, la ventaja es que nunca me eh drogado y no hay manera de que lo intente gracias a esa información XD bueno nos vemos la siguiente semana X3

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	5. Desafio

**DESAFIO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Silver's POV**

Me siento demasiado bien, enserio esa medicina funciona, salí corriendo de mi casa hacia la casa de Rouge, quedamos en vernos todos ahí para irnos juntos, al llegar toque la puerta y Rouge me abrió amablemente.

.- Hola Rouge – Conteste en cuanto abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

.- Hola Silver, pensé que nos veríamos en un rato, no tan pronto.

.- Lo se, pero como ya estoy listo decidí venir de una vez para poder irnos.

.- Muy bien Silver pasa.- Entre cuando ella me dio el paso y cerró la puerta.

.- Y ¿Los demás? – Pregunte algo entusiasmado.

.- Pues Sonic esta limpiándose la cara

.- ¿Limpiándose la cara?

.- Si, Shadow y Sonic discutieron y Shadow le escupió a Sonic, en fin, ya sabes como son esos dos.

.- Jajaja si lo imagino

.- Y Shadow subió a la habitación que le deje. A veces ese erizo me preocupa

.- Tranquila Rouge, ya sabes como es, no va a cambiar hagas lo que hagas.

.- Lo se, gracias Silver, por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes? Se te quito el dolor de cabeza.

.- Claro que si muchas gracias Rouge, ¡Me siento mucho mejor! – Y era verdad, me siento con mucha energía.

.- Eso es genial Silver – Me dedico una sonrisa y se escucharon pasos en las escaleras, era Sonic.

.- ¡Hey Silver! How are you?

.- Mucho mejor gracias.

.- ¿Y Shadow?

.- No lo sé, pensé que ya estaba contigo Rouge

.- Ya veo… - Se volvieron a escuchar pasos en las escaleras, era Shadow quien camino hacia la salida sin mirar a nadie.

.- Ya larguémonos de aquí – Abrió la puerta y salió, nosotros 3 también salimos y lo seguimos, hoy iba a ser un día muy genial.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Llegamos a casa de Vainilla y Cream donde en su patio estaba colocada una mesa y globos colgando de ella, una tetera, tazas, platos y algunos panecillos enzima. Toda una fiesta para pasarla bien con los demás.

.- Señor Sonic – Era Cream quien corría directo a Sonic, el cual la cargó amistosamente.

.- Wuau, quedo excelente

.- Y lo hizo todo ella sola – Aclaro Vainilla muy feliz además de que se le notaba orgullosa.

.- Really?, wuau Cream te luciste con esto – La bajó con cuidado.

.- Muchas gracias señor Sonic – Venga siéntese, jejeje

.- Claro allá voy jaja – La siguió corriendo como acostumbraba.

Pude ver como Rouge intentaba forzar a Shadow a sentarse y lo logro, no pude evitar reírme un poco.

.- Hola Silver ¿Cómo estás? - Era Tails quien me sonreía.

.- Demasiado bien gracias ¿Y tu Tails?

.- Mucho mejor, que bueno que se animaron a venir

.- Claro nunca faltaría a esta clase de reuniones.

.- ¡HEY BUDDY! – Escuchamos y no dudamos en voltear a ver, era Sonic quien era perseguido por Cream.- ¡CREAM LA TIENE! – Pasó corriendo entre nosotros dos y sentí como alguien tocaba mi brazo.

.- Ahora es usted señor Silver. – Se trataba de Cream

.- ¿Yo? – Pregunte algo dudoso.

.- Jajaja si, usted tiene que perseguirnos y tocar a alguno d nosotros y al quien toque le toca perseguir

.- ¿Ah sí? en ese caso – Toque a Tails rápidamente – ¡SONIC AHORA ES TAILS! – Grite tomando la mano de Cream y empezando a correr.

.- Oigan no es justo aun no estaba listo – Comenzó a perseguirnos, era muy divertido este juego jaja.

.- ¡MALDITA SEA DEJAME EN PAZ! –Se escucho a Shadow gritar histérico y luego varios disparos, todos volteamos a verlo para ver lo que sucedía, le estaba hablando y disparando al suelo - ¡ALEJATE DE MI! –Sonic corrió hacia el e intento someterlo por la parte de atrás.

.- ¿SHADOW QUE TE PASA?

.- no me TOQUES – Shadow le dio un codazo mero en la cara a Sonic que hizo que cayera de la mesa al suelo, todos corrimos a ayudar a Sonic, Shadow casi le rompe la mandíbula o peor.

.- ¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA? – Tails se acerco a Shadow furioso por a ver tocado a Sonic.

.- EL ME PROVOCO

.- Vamos chicos tranquilícense no fue tan grave – Intervine poniéndome entre Shadow y Tails.

.- ¿Tan grave? Casi le rompe la mandíbula a Sonic, esta demente, y tú ni lo defiendas Silver que te podía golpear a ti también – Y tenía razón.

.- Tranquilo Tails, hay que calmarnos.- Intente suavizar la situación.

.- Seguro lo que el señor gay diga – Dirigí mi mirada hacia Shadow, lo mire demasiado molesto.

.-… ¿Qué… fue lo que dijiste…? – Respondí mirándolo desafiante, el no es quien para hablarme de esa manera.

.- Tal vez quieras que nos sentemos, tomemos una tasita de te y pastelitos color rosa mientras cantamos juntitos y tal vez quieras besarme o algo ¿No señor gay?

.- HASTA AQUÍ – Ya estaba encabronado y levante a Shadow con mi telequinesis y lo azote contra el suelo, pero Shadow logro levantarse y golpearme en la cara provocando que escupiera algo de sangre por el golpe.

Tails se metió en nuestra pelea, todos contra todos, los demás comenzaron a gritarnos que nos detuviéramos, pero ninguno de nosotros les hacía caso.

Shadow se libero de nosotros dos y en cuanto levante la mirada vi como Shadow nos apuntaba a ambos con su pistola

.- No se muevan o les ¡DISPARO! – Amenazo cargando el arma, todos los presentes incluyéndonos Tails y yo retrocedimos un poco asustados por el arma que poseía Shadow.

.- Shadow por favor guarda esa cosa… - Decía Sonic intentando convencer a Shadow.

.- No…

.- Por favor Shadow estas asustando a todos…

.- ¡CALLATE! – Shadow apunto a la cabeza de Sonic – no son los únicos… cuando más la necesitaba no estaba… estoy solo… no hay nadie que me detenga ahora – Logramos escucharlo, estaba susurrándose así mismo, creo.

.- Shadow tranquilízate – Sonic dio un paso hacia él y Shadow disparo, le dio al suelo pero a unos centímetros de su pie, Sonic se quedo inmóvil.

.- No se atrevan a acercarse… – Apunto su pistola a su cabeza cargándola a la vez - …o disparo…- Esto ya se salió de control.

.- Shadow, te… te podemos ayudar… pero por favor baja esa cosa – Rouge se veía asustada.

.- NO SOY UN IDIOTA… Ya no creo en sus mentiras… Ya no…

Todos estábamos asustados, no sabíamos que hacer, que pensar ni como actuar, estábamos totalmente paralizados. De repente Cream comenzó a acercarse a Shadow.

.- No Cream ¿Que haces? Es peligroso quédate aquí

.-Tranquilo señor Sonic… el señor Shadow no me hará daño, yo confió en el, es una buena perso…

.- ¡CREAM! – Gritamos todo al unísono…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Pobre Silver, es muy fácil de insultar a mi parecer XD, espero les haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos el próximo martes nwn

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	6. Cosas por probar

**COSAS POR PROBAR**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Silver's POV**

Todos pudimos precenciar la muerte instantánea de Cream al ver que Shadow le disparo en el corazón sin piedad ni compacion por solo una pequeña niña.

.- ¡CREAM! – Vanilla corrió hasta llegar y abrazar el cuerpo de Cream, llorando freneticamente, una escena desgarradora, comenze a sentirme algo triste y un poco mareado hasta que el sonido de un metal hizo que viera a Shadow.

.- ¿Qué eh hecho…? Soy… soy un asesino… - Vi como Shadow cerraba sus puños mientras hiba retrocediendo hasta el punto en que salio corriendo hacia no se donde.

Todos estábamos rodeando el cuerpo de Cream mirando a Vainilla quien la abrazaba, alze mi vista y parecía que Sonic quería alcanzar a Shadow pero lo detuvo Rouge.

.- ¿A dónde vas?

.- Sera mejor que lo siga

.- Pero… ¿Y si te hace daño?

.- Pero ¿Y si él se hace daño? No quiero perder a otro compañero… ya no… - Se soltó de la mano de Rouge y salio corriendo, pude notar la preocupación que demostraba el rostro de Rouge, me acerque a ella, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro,:-)

.- ¿Todo bien Rouge?

.- ¿Bien? ¿Crees que todo esta bien? .- Me miro a los ojos furiosa.- ¡Mi mejor amigo y compañero de G.U.N quien no ah asesinado a nadie en su vida acaba de dispararle a una niña inocente que además era nuestra amiga! ¡¿Crees que eso esta bien?! - Me grito con una mirada molesta provocando que retrocediera.

.- Ya basta, no tienes porque hablarle así, todos estamos conmocionados por lo que acaba de pasar y lo último que queremos es otra pelea.- Me defendió Amy, aunque las palabra de Rouge me hirieron un poco, baje la mirada, triste.

.- Rouge tiene razón, soy un idiota, lo siento...- Camine hacia mi casa tranquilamente, no queria causar masproblemas, me sentía terrible...

Seguí caminando importa dome un comino lo que me pudiera suceder por estar ahí solo, ya nada me importaba ni me interesaba, de divertirme mucho y sentirme bien pase a una gran depresión, tal vez, por la muerte de Cream, todos estamos destrozados por eso, ella era solo una niña, no tenia nada que ver con nosotros ni nuestra estúpida pelea, no debi a ver asistido a esa "fiesta" de saber que terminaría en un desastre, ¿Como pude ser tan torpe e idiota?

Llegue a mi casa y azote la puerta tras entrar, con paso pesado fui a mi habitación y me acoste en la cama, olvidando todo mi día, todo mi mundo, enterre la cara sobre mi almohada y llore como nunca, me sentía triste y estresado, además de que estaba cansado por todo.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End Silver's POV**

Habían pasado los minutos y Silver aun seguía sin moverse, solo lloraba, no sabia porque se sentía tan mal, pensaba que habia sido la muerte de Cream lo que lo hizo ponerse tan mal añadiendo las palabras de Rouge. Ese si que no era su día, todo había acabado en desastre además de un muerto, una niña inocente.

.- Valla, ¿Tan rápido te dio tu bajón? - Escucho detrás de el.

.- Vete, no tengo ánimos para esto...

.- Se nota, valla pero que desgracia la de hoy, ¿No es así? Debes sentirte horrible.- Camino un poco quedando frente a Silver e inclinándose un poco para verlo mejor.

.- Quiero desaparecer...

.- Y lo harás...- Pensó para si sonriendo de forma sinica mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Silver.- Ojala hubiera algo que te ayude a acabar con tu tristeza.- Saco una pequeña navaja y comenzó a cortarse el brazo sin dar indicios de dolor y viendo su sangre fluir.

.- ¿Que haces?.- Se incorporo para ver a su clon cortndose el brazo como sus nada, sin quejarse del dolor.

.- Es algo que hago mucho, por lo general cuando me aburro o me siento estrésado, te ayuda a no dejar de sentirte fuera de esta vida.- Tomo la navaja y lamió la sangre que había en ella.- Vamos intentalo - Sugirió atorgandole aquel objeto punzocortante el cual Silver tomo temblando un poco.

.- ¿No me dolera? - Pregunto torpemente asustandose por la carcajada que recivio por parte de su clon

.- Claro que si tonto pero eso te ayudara, ya lo veraz - Saco una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor para prender uno de ellos y colocarllo en su boca, inhalando aquella droga nociva.

.- ¿Que es eso?

.- Marihuana .- Siguió inhalando el THC de aquella droga.

.- ¿De donde lo sacaste? - Pregunto el erizo con curiosidad.

.- De una planta llamada Cannabis Sativa, ¿Quieres probar? - No espero una respuesta y tomo su mano para que agarrara el cigarro de Marihuana.

.- ... ¿No es malo?

.- Por favor, si esa planta tambien es medicina, te va a relajar y tranquilizar, es lo que necesitas, relajar te y dejar de preocuparte por estupideces. - Silver coloco el cigarrillo en su temblorosa boca.- Ahora inhala pero no te lo trages, lo sacas.- Silver hizo lo que le dijo, pero, al momento de inhalar y probar el sabor de la marihuana comenzo a ahogarse y a toser freneticamente.- Novatos...- Le arrebato el cigarrillo a Silver quien luchaba por aire y comenzó a fumar de nuevo ignorando a Silver que se ahogaba.

.- Esta m-muy fuerte...- Logro decir al calmarse y toser un poco mas.

.- Pues claro, así te acostumbraras a lo que viene...- Sonrio triunfante.

.- ¿Como?...

.- Ignorame y sigue intentando - Tomo otro de la cajetilla y lo encendió dándoselo a Silver.- Como te dije niño, no es tan dificil , solo has esto.- Inhalo y después saco el humo de su boca.- ¿Lo vez?

.- Claro...- Intento varias veces ahogandose repetidas veces pero tosiendo menos y controlandose mas, hasta que por fin logro fumar a la perfección la droga.- Valla, ahora es mas fácil.- Exclamó alegremente. Vio como su clon se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida.- ¿A donde vas?

.- Mi trabajo aquí ya termino - Le dedico una sonrisa que puso los erizos de Silver de punta, abrió la puerta y se fue cerrandola después de su partida.

Silver solo se quedo ahí, confundido, y al ver hacia su lado derecho sobre la cama vio un encendedor y la cajetilla de cigarros, la tomo y la abrió para ver su contenido: 19 cigarrillos quedaban de 20.

.- Pero... el mio y el de el... deberían faltar 2 ... - No le dio mas vueltas al asunto y se recosto, fumando aun el cigarro de su boca como un experto, ya se estaba acostumbrando al sabor de la droga y, después, dependería de ella...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Amy's POV**

Después del incidente de Cream todos nos fuimos a casa, Vainilla se quedo en su casa aun con Cream, en brazos, mañana sera su funeral... ella estaba tan mal, estaba destrozada, nadie soporto verla así, extraño mucho a Cream, era una de mis mejores amigas, aun no puedo creer que se haya ido así como así, cuando encuentre a Shadow le voy a pedir explicaciones, millones de explicaciones.

En fin, me fui a mi casa, estaba cansada además de un poco deprimida, cerre la puerta tras de mi y me dirigí a la cocina, prepare té de manzanilla y lo servi en una taza para mi. Me senté en el sillón mirando hacia la ventana, en verdad estaba algo desanimada, de pronto algo llama mi atención.

.- ¿Silver?... .- Desde mi ventana lo veo desmayado en el suelo no muy lejos de mi casa, dejo mi taza de té sobre la mesa de centro y salgo corriendo hacia el.

Cuando llegue con el confirme que estaba inconsciente, no logre despertarlo en ese lugar, así que lo tome de los brazos y lo jale hasta mi casa donde, como pude, lo acoste sobre el sofá, lo observe un rato y le puse una sabana encima, termine mi taza de té y serví otra caliente para cuando Silver despertara, fui al piso de arriba y decidí tomar una ducha para relajarme.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Silver's POV**

Todo me da vueltas, estoy muy mareado, no puedo distinguir nada normal, me duele la cabeza y me arden los ojos, también me pesan los párpados, me incorpore sentandome y sobando mis sienes con ambos dedos índice, tenia un poco de nauseas también.

Mire a mi alrededor, esta no es mi casa, mire mas detalladamente para adivinar que estoy en casa de Amy Rose, pero, ¿Como llegue aquí? ¿Como fue que paso?, aunque tuve un sueño extraño de a ver entrado a una farmacia y robar medicamentos... ¡Que locura! Ja ja. Vi mas a mi alrededor y frente a mi había una mesita con una tetera y una taza llena con un liquido caliente además de unas servilletas.

Vi la taza un momento y noté que había una notita que decía: Para Silver

Tome la taza, le sople y le dí un pequeño sorbo, manzanilla, era un té de manzanilla, amo este té, tiene un sabor muy suave y dulce a manzanilla, este te me relaja, y me hace sentir bien. Le dí otro sorbo, estaba delicioso, seguí bebiendo de ese té hasta que me lo termine, baje un poco la taza y vi hacia enfrente, dí un salto, soltando la taza y rompiendoze en mil pedazos, entre en shock.

.- ¡¿ B-B-B-Blaze!? - Estaba... estaba frente a mi, mira dome con esos hermosos ojos y una sonrisa.

.- Hola Silver - Se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado abrazandome por el cuello.- Te extrañe tanto.- Aun seguia sin creerlo, estalle en lágrimas y la abraze fuertemente.

.- Blaze, estas aquí, pero, ¿Como?

.- Por esto.- De mis púas saco mi cajetilla de marihuana y me la mostró.- Cuando lo haces puedo aparecer y estar aquí, contigo, como antes.

.- ¿E-Enserio?

.- Claro que si, Silver, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

.- Por supuesto Blaze lo que sea - Le respondí aun con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se acerco a mi y se detuvo a escasos milímetros de estar labio con labio, me sonroje al instante.

.- No te de tengas...- Me susurro.

.- Silver - Dí un poco la vuelta y pude ver a Amy bajando de las escaleras que me hablaba, mire de nuevo a Blaze pero había desaparecido. Quede algo confufndido por lo que me dijo... ¿Que habrá querido decir?.

**Fin de este Capitulo**

Eh aquí la continuación nwn espero les guste y lamento toda la demora. Gracias por leerme nwn


	7. Todo por ella

**TODO POR ELLA**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Amy's POV**

Había terminado mi baño, me vesti y me arregle, de pronto escuche a Silver hablando, me suponía que estuviera hablando por teléfono, pero ¿A quien?, mi curiosidad se elevo y salí. Baje las escaleras silenciosamente y vi que Silver hablaba con el aire, eso fue muy extraño.

.- ¿Silver? - Lo llame, volteo y me miro sorprendido, luego regreso la mirada. - ¿Estas bien?...

.- ... si... e-estoy bien... - Me contesto nervioso, tenia algo extraño entre las manos.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Silver's POV**

No podia dejar que descubriera la marihuana, era mía, y tal vez ella también la querría, esta cosa al parecer hace que tus sueños, tus mas grandes ilusiones aparescan, seguro que si la ve me la querrá quitar, no, no puedo dejar que me la quite, esto es mio, jaja, si, lo es.

.- ¿Estas seguro? - Me pregunto algo preocupada, noté que vio mis manos. - ¿Que tienes ahí? - mire mis manos y escondí la marihuana detrás de mi.

.- Nada... - Amy es una testaruda, hizo de todo para ver que escondía, llego a un punto en que me tiro del sillón y encontró MI marihuana, me asuste, no podía permitir que me la quitara.

.- Silver... ¿Q-Que es esto?

.- ¡Es mio no lo toques!

.- Silver... esto es droga... has estado drogandote ¿O no?

.- ¿Y que si lo hago? - Mi mente era ya un mar de confusion, estaba confundido además de alterado.

.- Silver, necesitas ayuda urgente.

.- No la necesito...

.- La necesitas, esto es grave, te volverás un adicto, necesitamos llamar a alguien para...

.- NO NECESITO AYUDA YO ESTOY BIEN Y SI TENGO QUE MATARTE PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS LO HARE.- Grite furioso, me lanze sobre ella sometiendola en el sillón debajo de mi.

Con mi rodilla izquierda le aferre parte de las piernas y pose ambas manos sobre su cuello haciendo presión, estaba realmente furioso, no sabia exactamente que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así, lo hacia. Aun tomandola del cuello la agite de arriba a abajo, ella solo ponía sus manos sobre las mías e intentaba empujarme como podía: Pateo, araño hizo de todo, pero yo seguí extrangulandola. Vi sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia, perdía fuerza en las manos y comenzaba a quedarse quieta, me asuste, la solte rápidamente y empezó a respirar y a toser violentamente, Me alerte, tome mi marihuana y salí corriendo de su casa.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Amy's POV**

La garganta me ardía demasiado, el aire me lastimaba, Silver salio de mi casa corriendo, pude verlo bien, tenia miedo al igual que yo, necesitaba buscar a Sonic, necesitaba decirle que algo muy grave estaba pasando. El me dijo que G.U.N lo había llamado para algo, debería ir a la policía, ahí seguro estara. Me recupere y salí de la casa cerrandola después, me asegure de que Silver no estaba cerca, me daba miedo encontrarmelo ahora. Corrí como mis piernas me dejaron hasta llegar a la estación de policia. Llegue y entre preguntando por Sonic, dijeron que no lo habian visto, uno de los policías se acerco a mi y me pregunto que era lo que me había pasado en el cuello, que tenia marcas, nos sentamos y le conté una historia totalmente distinta a la realidad.

.- Tuve un pequeño accidente, alguien por el bosque quería lastimarme, pero quise correr y el me tomo del cuello y forzejeamos, pero al final se fue, solo era eso - Me creyó toda la historia.

Me sobe un poco el cuello, aun me dolía, me pregunto que si estaba bien, y le respondi que si, escuchamos la puerta que se abrió, era Sonic... nadie lo podía creer... Sonic estaba bañado en sangre, de pronto todo se volvió negro.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Silver's POV**

La cajetilla ya esta vacía, desde que salí de la casa de Amy comenze a fumar y no pare, pero ya no hay, ya no queda nada, necesito mas, Blaze, necesito verte, necesito volver a sentirte, tengo miedo de no poder verte, quiero mas, mucho mas, es deliciosa la marihuana, sentir el humo como sale de mi boca, era tan magnifico.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Amy's POV**

Desperté y me tranquilize, vi como muchos agentes se movían, escuche como Sonic estaba hablando con el jefe de policía, ya se había limpiado la sangre del cuerpo, vimos como todos comenzaban a correr y a arreglar sus patrullas. Me quede viendo a Sonic por un momento pensando en que le hiba a decir con respecto a que Silver intento matarme hace unos pocos minutos, tal vez una hora.

.- Sonic… dime algo… - Llame, a lo cual volteo para verme algo confuso. – Tú crees… que… enserio este pasando algo muy malo… ¿No?

.- Amy yo…

.- ¿Por qué actúan tan raros? - Solte de golpe, no solo era Shadow, era también Silver, y eso lo viví.

.- ¿De que hablas? – Su mirada era de preocupación.

.-… Tengo que hablar contigo… en privado… - Me levante y camine hacia una de las oficinas que había ahí, él hizo lo mismo, después de asegurarnos de que nadie nos viera entrar, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados rastreando a Shadow, cerramos la puerta con llave con nosotros adentro.

.- ¿De que se trata Amy? - Me pregunto con confusion en su voz, encendimos la luz de la oficina y le mostre mi cuello, seguro aun tenia sus manos marcadas.- Amy... ¿Que te paso? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Alguien lo hizo? - Me interrogó tomandome de los hombros e inspeccionandome el cuello.

.- Fue Silver - Solte, retrocedió y me vio confundido.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic's POV**

.- ¿Silver?... - Pregunte para afirmar.

.- Así es, fue él - Maldita sea, cuando lo vea le daré una paliza que jamas olvidara.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Amy's POV**

Sonic se veía algo molesto y pensativo, pero luego recordé.

.- ¿Porque llegaste cubierto de sangre? - Regreso la mirada hacia mi.

.- Cuando fui a investigar el edificio... - tomo aire y continuo - Todos los agentes ahí, estaban muertos, todos, no había nadie vivo... escepto uno... el que los mato...

.- ¿Y quien fue? - Respiro hondo.

.- Fue Shadow...

.- ¿Shadow? - Me sorprendí - Sonic... tengo miedo - Le dije, no podía con esto, era demasiado - Primero Silver, uno de nuestros mejores amigos casi me mata y ahora esto - Comenze a llorar, no lo soportaba, era demasiado.

.- Amy anda tranquilizate, vamos a resolver esto ¿De acuerdo? - Asenti limpiandome las lágrimas. - Ahora hay que enfocarnos en lo principal Shadow esta muy mal, luego iremos tras Silver no te preocupes - Me abrazo, me sentía mejor después de eso, pero tuvimos que salir. Uno de los agentes se acerco a Sonic.

.- Sonic ¿Podría venir con nosotros? – Asintio, así que se me ocurrió algo.

.- Yo también iré – Alze mi brazo decidida

.- Señorita Amy no puede…

.- Dije que yo iré – Amenaze al oficial con mi martillo, no es buena idea que me provoquen.

.- Lo que ordene… - Sonrei satisfecha y guarde de nuevo mi martillo.

Nos ordenaron subiéramos a las patrullas, me subí, pero Sonic se nego.- Yo iré por mi cuenta, puedo recorrer mas perímetro - Les dijo, y así partimos para buscar a Shadow.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Silver's POV**

Estaba mareado, no se donde estoy, ya se le fue el efecto a la marihuana... me siento débil, me recarge de un árbol para no caer gracias al mareo, todo daba vueltas, y pense: Si queria que se me pasara, debía fumar mas. Necesitaba conseguir mas mucho mucho mas.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

**Fin de este Capitulo**

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden: _**"Este fanfic se actualizara todos los MARTES"**_

No se desespepren por la actualización y agradesco a los que me dejan reviews y a los que leen este fanfic

**GRACIAS POR LEERME nw-**


	8. Primer Sinfonia Shadow

**PRIMER SINFONIA **

**~SHADOW~**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 2 días después / Silver's POV**

Ah estado lloviendo mucho, han pasado un par de días desde que no consumo nada, marihuana, éxtasis, nada.

Estoy junto con todos mis amigos, ese mismo días en que asuste a Amy le pedí perdón y le dije lo que ocurría conmigo, me perdono.

Estoy junto a ella quien desconsolada lloraba en el pecho de Sonic que la abrazaba, Rouge estaba destrozada con Knuckles abrazandola y consolando su dolor, a Tails no lo eh visto, seguro sera demasiado si venia, el también se sintió horrible.

Estamos aqui, justo en el funeral de Shadow admirando su tumba, Sonic lo había encontrado en su casa con una pistola en la mano y la cabeza hecha trizas por el disparo, después llego la policia y se encargo del resto. ¿Como paso? Solo el suicida lo sabe, pero antes de morir dejo su recuerdo, todo oficial de G.U.N que estaba en el edificio del mismo muertos, despedazados y en baños de cantidad de sangre. Me sentía deprimido, Cream, Shadow, Blaze, ¿Esto es justo?

Me dí la vuelta, no soportaba eso, comenze a caminar hacia mi casa en medio de la lluvia, la cual parecía aumentar confurme a las lágrimas de mis amigos. Entre y cerre la puerta, todo era oscuridad ahí. Subí las escaleras, importandome un comino lo que llegara a mojar, estaba empapado por la lluvia.

Entre al baño y encendi la luz, abrí las llaves de la regadera y me dispuse a tomar un baño. Tal vez el agua me despeje la mente...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End Silver's POV **

Silver seguía tomando un baño en el segundo piso cuando del piso de abajo comenzaron a escucharse golpes. Silver se quedo pensando en lo que seria pero al no oír mas siguió en lo suyo. Un vaso de la parte de la cocina cayo detrozandose por completo, Silver salio de su baño secandose la cabeza, camino hacia la puerta pasando frente al típico espejo de baño reflejandose a si mismo, pero el reflejo se quedo en el espejo aunque Silver ya hubiera salido del cuarto, su reflejo sonrió sinicamente despareciendo. Bajo las escaleras aun con la toalla en la mano y fue directo a la cocina.

.- ¿Pero que...? - Silver encontró vasos rotos despedazados en el suelo de su cocina, tomo uno de los vidrios y vio un poco su reflejo de la nada soltó el pedazo de vidrio girando para ver hacia atras, había visto el reflejo de Shadow detrás de el. Pero cuando giro no había nada.

.- Me siento como un gran idiota...- Se escucho en susurro alrededor del cuarto.

.- ... Shadow...

.- Soy como un gran idiota... jajaja... - Efectivamente, era la voz del erizo oscuro, se escuchaba leve pero claro para Silver. - Cuando debería morir...

.- Callate, callate, callate, ¡CALLATE! - Grito histerico el erizo drogadicto - No moriste ¿O si? ¡CONTESTA!

.- Eres un imbeeeecil jajaja

.- Callate, seguro finjiste tu muerte

.- ¿No lo vez? Que ciego estas - Se escucho una carcajada. - Si no me crees, ve y desentierra muy cadáver erizo idiota.

.- Deja de insultarme, se que estas escondido en algún lugar

.-¿Esconderme? ¿Yo? Mira quien habla, siempre estas aquí esperando para drogarte - Silver se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

.- ¿Como lo sabes? ... si quiere robarte mi droga no lo vas a lograr ¡Es mia!

.- Ya te perdimos... te recomiendo comenzar con el testamento

.- ¿De que hablas? - Sintió una mano detrás de el y giro para encontrarse con Blaze quien le sonreia - Blaze...

.- ¿No lo has hecho? - Dijo en un tono triste.

.- No eh conseguido nada Blaze, en cuanto lo tenga lo haré, te lo prometo - Tomo sus manos mirandola a los ojos.

.- Te extraño Silver, no me abandones - Abrazo al erizo delicadamente.

.- Nunca lo haré Blaze - Blaze desapareció después de ese abrazo. - ¡AAH! - Grito asustado al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con su subconsiente,

.- What's up dude? - Comenzó a reír soltando varias carcajadas al ver que del susto Silver había tropezado y caido .

.- Ya era hora, ¿Donde esta? - Se levanto poniéndose frente a el.

.- Tranquilizate maldito adicto - Saco un cigarro y con un encendedor lo encendió inhalando las toxinas del mismo, de la parte de atrás de sus púas saco un frasco - Toma, esto es nuevo, cuando te sientas deprimido esta cosa te va a alzar - Silver tomo el frasco inspeccionandolo.

.- ¿Cocaina? ...

.- Claro que si, después de esa te daré algo mas fuerte como esto - Sostuvo su cigarro mostrandoselo para después volver a ponerlo en sus boca.

.- De acuerdo... - Se quedo observando el frasco

.- Oh tengo algo mas - Le dio otros 5 frascos con etiquetas distintas y horarios además de 3 cajetillas de cigarro.

.- Marihuana y éxtasis... genial - Sonrió mientras observaba los frascos.

.- Debes ingerirlos a la hora que dice ahí, así no te volverás un lunatico - Comenzó a reírse - Ahora ve y tomate tu medicina jaja - Desapareció despues de esa risa.

Silver subió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta, coloco los frascos en la cama y conforme al horario las hiba tomando. Tomo éxtasis y cocaína, después tomo un encendedor y comenzó a inhalar la marihuana. Todo completo se sentia tan bien. Se quedo acostado en su cama mientras seguía inhalando marihuana de una de las cajetillas de cigarro, ya se había acostumbrado a eso, a sentir en sus pulmones los cancerígenos tóxicos de ese cigarro. Seguía fumando importandole nada lo que le pasara: "Todo por Blaze" se decía "Todo por Blaze"

Se estremecio al escuchar golpes en su casa, mas especifico, alguien tocaba la puerta. Se levanto y miro su cigarro con tristeza, debía apagarlo para ir... ¡Al diablo! No abriria, volvió a acostarse ignorando la puerta, su teléfono sonó, y con molestia contesto desganado.

.- ¿Hola?...

.- ¿Silver? ¿Estas bien? Estoy afuera de tu casa - Era Rouge, se escuchaba preocupada.

.- Estoy algo enfermo, debe ser por la lluvia no puedo levantarme, lo siento.

.- No te preocupes, vendren mas tarde para ver como estas, nos vemos - Colgó el teléfono y Silver también, arrojo el teléfono lejos y siguió fumando. Después veria a Rouge pero ahora no.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fin de este capitulo**

Lamento el retraso, se me había secado el cerebro uwuU bueno nos vemos después, dentro de una semana.

**Gracias por leerme nw-**


End file.
